Dangerous Game
by N. Halifax
Summary: Olivia is a hiding a major secret about her past. Is it possible to keep her work and personal life separate?
1. Chapter 1

Olivia sat at her desk and stared at the headline of today's newspaper. It was her dirty little secret she worked very hard to keep unknown. Not even her best friend new. The voice of her partner interrupted her thoughts.

"Can you believe they let this maniac out?" Elliot questioned as he came into the squad room and held the newspaper up.

Olivia instantly sat up. "No." She cleared her throat. "It's crazy."

Elliot sat across her and opened the newspaper. "How does a guy with three murders only get 20 years?"

Olivia crossed her arms on her chest. "I heard the witness didn't want to testify."

Elliot nodded and kept reading. "Yeah. It says here his wife refused to testify."

Olivia looked up. "Does it say the name?"

"No. The press isn't allowed to publish her name. Supposedly she's connected to something. I don't know." Elliot shrugged. "Get ready to read more murder news about Sean Simms. He is a serial killer. He is not going to stop."

Olivia nodded and looked back at her work. She kept quiet almost all day until two men in nice suites came into the squad room. "Detective?"

She instantly looked up and recognized them. "Yeah?"

"Come with us." One instructed.

Elliot looked up. "And you are?"

One pulled out a badge. "FBI. Agent Johnson and Gillian." Johnson looked at Olivia again. "Detective."

Olivia got up knowing exactly what this was about.

Cragen came out of his office. "What's going on?"

"FBI. We need to speak to Detective Benson for a minute." Gillian answered. Olivia said nothing and followed them out.

They went to outside to a black Lincoln Navigator. Johnson went in, Olivia followed and Gillian after her.

Olivia took a deep breath. "This is about Sean?" She asked instantly.

Gillian and Johnson sat across her. "Yes." Gillian answered. "You probably heard he got out this morning?"

"Yeah. What does this have to do with me?" She asked even if she knew the answer.

"Olivia you're his wife. You know he will try to get in touch with you." Johnson spoke up.

She took another deep breath. "So?"

"We want you to be safe. Go away for a while."

"No." She answered sternly.

"What if he tries to hurt you?"

"He won't. I know Sean better then you do."

"Did you know he was a killer?"

"A killer? He killed another murderer, a rapist and a pedophile. It's not like he shot down someone innocent." She answered. "And another thing, he doesn't like to be called Sean the Sicko as the press named him. It's Sean Spencer Simms."

"If he gets in touch with you, call us. That restraining order still stands."

"I was 22 when it was issued. I am a grown woman, I can take care of myself."

"I'm not lifting it." Johnson ordered. "If he gets in touch with you, call us."

She stared at them for a second knowing they just wanted to throw him in jail again. "Fine. Anything else?"

"Be careful."

She said nothing and left the car. She went back to the squad room and sat in her seat.

Elliot noticed her staring blankly at the table. "What was that all about?"

"An old case I helped them with. No big deal." She went back to working. Elliot nodded and went back to work also.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Olivia walked to her apartment door holding a bag full of groceries. She pulled out her keys to unlock the door when she heard a voice behind her.

"Well, well, if it isn't the famous detective Benson."

She slowly turned around recognizing the voice. "What do you want Sean?"

Sean was leaning on the end of the hallway with his hands in his jean pockets. "Now is that the way to treat your husband?" He was taller than Olivia, had short black hair and blue eyes. He had a scruffy look and a strong set jaw.

Olivia rolled her eyes and unlocked her door. "Go away."

He walked over to her and leaned on the wall by her door. "Aren't you glad I'm out?"

"I don't want anything to do with you. You know that."

"Let me help you with that." He took the groceries from her. "Let me take you to dinner."

"No. You still have a restraining order. You shouldn't be in 100 feet from me. Go away-"

"Before what? You call the police? I did my whole twenty, I didn't get parole."

"I am the police." She grabbed the bag from him. "Leave." She ordered and went into the apartment. She attempted to close it.

Sean put his foot in the doorway and kept it open. "I'm trying to be nice Olivia. Let me talk to you. Please."

She put the groceries down. "Fine. Two minutes." She crossed her arms on her chest.

"You forgot your manners also? You're not going to let me in?"

"No. One minute."

Sean smiled and nodded. "Ok." He had a huge smile that Olivia adored. It took all the energy in her not to smile when he did. One of the reasons she fell in love with him, he always made her smile no matter what.

"Talk Sean." She ordered.

"Well." He spoke up very loudly so her neighbors could hear. "I can't believe my wife won't let me in. Me, Sean-" Olivia instantly covered his mouth knowing what he was trying to do.

She pulled him into the apartment and closed the door. "Asshole." She mumbled and pushed him on the chest. "What do you want from me?"

"You're my wife."

"Ex-wife." She stated.

"Not legally. We never divorced." He corrected. "I still love you."

"Well I don't love you. You're a murderer."

"Now is that a nice thing to say?" He shook his head and went to the fridge. "I'm trying to be polite over here and you go and call me a name. That's not nice."

"I don't care. I don't want a killer in my apartment. Leave." She ordered angrily.

"There you go with the names again." He opened the fridge and looked through it. "Very unnecessary and uncalled for." He opened some leftover containers. "Wow baby, when was the last time you had a nice home cooked meal?"

"Don't call me baby, I'm not your baby anymore." Olivia stared at him.

He glanced at her. "You have a boyfriend? Have you been cheating on me cupcakes?"

"Yes I have. No boyfriend though." She smiled. "Having affairs with a lot of one night stands is way more fun."

He rolled his eyes. "Alright. I forgive you." He took some food and sat down in her kitchen. "So, how's life?"

"None of your business."

"You are not nice at all." He shook his head. "I miss nice Olivia."

"I miss my old husband, not the killer."

He looked up at her. "You know I'm still nice right? I was nice when I killed those people. They deserved it." He smiled. "You agreed with me."

"I was a different person Sean."

"Me too." He pretended to be shocked. "Now let's be our happy selves like we used to and have fun, rough sex."

She opened the door. "Get out of my apartment."

He laughed. "I'm kidding. C'mon." He shook his head and began eating. "You're acting like I'm some selfish asshole."

"You are."

"No I'm not. I was never selfish when it came to sex. Have I ever forced you to do something you didn't want? No. Me in jail didn't change anything."

"You forced me to keep going without you." She whispered. "You promised the night we got engaged that you would always be there for me. You weren't there for me for twenty years Sean. What am I supposed to say? It's ok baby? It's not."

He slowly got up and tried to give her a hug but she pushed him away. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Don't." She wiped her tears away. "I moved on from you. Don't make this harder."

He nodded a little. "You want me to leave? I'll leave."

"Finish your food." She wiped her eyes again and went to the bathroom.

He sat down and kept eating. Olivia came out a couple minutes later and sat down across him. She kept staring at him. He took a bite from his sandwich, opened his mouth and crossed his eyes. Olivia smirked a little and looked away.

He got off his seat and went over to her. He sat down in her lap and put his arm around her neck. "I'm here for you now. I love you, you know that. I'm not letting anything come between us again. I promise." He kissed her cheek. "Can I at least make you dinner? You can't eat doughnuts all the time you know?" He smirked.

She pushed him off her lap. He fell on the ground and laughed a little. She sat down on him and laid down in his arms. "This doesn't mean I forgive you."

He stroked the back of her hair. "I know. You just want contact right?" She nodded. "Me too." He whispered and held her.

They laid silently on the floor just holding each other for almost an hour.

Olivia was half snoozing and Sean was just looking at her. He gently rubbed her back. "C'mon." he whispered and sat up slowly. He picked her up and carried her to her bedroom. He put her down and brushed her hair away.

She opened her eyes. "Thanks."

"For what?"

She shrugged. "Letting me hug you."

He smiled. "Silly." He kissed her forehead. "Bye."

"Where are you going?"

"I have to go check into a hotel. Find an apartment in the morning or something." He whispered. "Do you need anything else?"

"No." She shook her head. "You realize no one is going to let you stay in their hotel right? Everyone in New York reads the paper."

He nodded. "You're right. Motel it is." He smiled. "Goodnight."

"Wait." She sat up. "You can sleep here tonight."

"Sure?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "Not in my bed though. The couch."

He nodded. "You still don't trust me?"

"No." She answered bluntly.

He nodded again. "At least you're honest. And you wouldn't be letting me stay in your place if you didn't trust me."

"I trust you a little. Not like I used to." She answered. "There is an extra pillow and blanket in the closet by the bathroom. Goodnight." She turned to the other side.

"Thanks." He left the room and gently closed her door. He got the pillow and blanket and sat down on the couch and began taking off his clothes to get comfortable. He felt something under the cushion. He put his hand under and instantly felt the cold steel of a gun. He pulled it out and placed it under his jeans.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Sean was in the kitchen making breakfast for her. He had on his jeans and a white tank top. The gun he found was tucked in the back of his jeans.

He suddenly heard the front door unlock. He took a step back and gripped the gun but didn't pull it out.

Elliot opened the door and came in. "Olivia?" he called out. She was already two hours late for work and wasn't answering her phone.

Sean moved to the side and gently pulled out the gun. He didn't trust anyone except Olivia.

Elliot pulled out his gun hearing noises in the kitchen but no answer from his partner. He slowly walked over with his gun ready. He stopped in his tracks seeing Sean Simms standing in the kitchen with a gun in his hand. Elliot instantly lifted his gun up. "Freeze."

Sean instantly pointed his own gun at the stranger. "Who the fuck are you?"

"Detective Stabler. Where is she?"

"Who? And don't you know that trespassing is Illegal in all fifty states detective?" Sean kept his aim on the detective's chest.

"Where is Olivia?"

"Why? Are you her boyfriend?"

"What the hell did you do to her you sick son of a bitch?" Elliot demanded.

"Was that necessary?" Sean shook his head. "Why do you have to call me that huh? I have feelings too you know?"

"Tell me where she is or I blow your head off." Elliot took a step closer.

"You going to shoot me?" Sean smiled. "You would have done it already." He shook his head. "Are you her boyfriend? I know she likes blue eyes but didn't know she started liking guys with receding hairlines."

Elliot cocked the hammer of the gun. "Where is she?"

"Sleeping." Sean answered and cocked the hammer on his gun also. "You shoot me and I shoot you. Don't even think about it detective. Why do you have a key to her apartment?"

"She gave it to me."

"Oh the relationship must be going good then." Sean nodded. "Does she still like it rough in the bedroom?"

Elliot gripped the gun even more. He didn't like people insulting Olivia, she was his best friend. "Why are you in her apartment?"

"I'm her husband." Sean smirked. "Sorry Sparky, she's taken."

"What?" Elliot raised an eyebrow.

Olivia's bedroom door opened. She stopped in her tracks at the sight. Her partner was aiming at her husband and her husband had his gun pointed at her best friend. "What the hell is going on?"

"Do you know this guy?" Elliot asked. "Personally."

"Yeah." Olivia went over to Sean. "Put the gun down Sean." She ordered. He didn't move. "Now." He put the gun down right away. She grabbed it from him. "Stealing my gun." She mumbled and put it under the sofa again.

Sean stared at Elliot with his gun still pointed at him. He instantly grabbed a knife. "Put the gun away man, I don't like guns pointed at me."

Elliot didn't move.

"Elliot put the gun down." Olivia ordered. "He is fine, put it down."

Elliot didn't listen and took another step closer to Sean. Sean instantly grabbed the gun and grabbed Elliot. He wrapped his arm around his neck and put the knife to his neck. "I warned you." Sean whispered. "Don't point guns at me pretty boy."

"Sean!" Olivia yelled instantly. "Let go of him."

Sean looked at Olivia and then Elliot. He let go of him and moved away. "You're not getting the gun back though."

Elliot stared at him. Olivia went over and grabbed the gun away from her husband. She gave it to Elliot. "No more pointing guns at him." She ordered. "Go wait in the car."

Elliot went outside as ordered.

Sean just stood there with the knife still in his hand. Olivia walked over to him and slapped him across the face with all her energy. He instantly dropped the knife and grabbed his cheek. "Ow." He groaned. "What was that for?"

"Stealing my gun." She stated. She slapped him again. "That was for pointing my gun at my partner." He took a step back. She moved closer and kicked him in the crotch. He instantly fell to the ground holding himself. "You know what that was for."

Sean rolled around on the ground for a minute or two. "For loving you?"

She looked over at him again. "You want me to kick you again and remind you?"

"No." He mumbled and sat up. "You weren't violent like this before, except the bedroom."

"Things change." She stated and walked away. "And so did the love making." She went into her room and closed the door.

Sean got off the ground. "Love making?" He called over. "Since when do you call it that?"

She came out of the room in jeans and a bra. "Since you left."

"I didn't leave." He opened the fridge and found a bag of peas. "You mind?" He undid his jeans and pulled them down to his knees. He placed the frozen bag on his crotch and let out a deep breath. "Oh heavenly Jesus."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Gross." She found a sweater and pulled it on. "Are you going to get out of my apartment now?"

"Yeah." He nodded a little. "Give me a minute."

"I don't have a minute. I'm late." She grabbed her holster and badge. "Lock the door on your way out." She stated and left the apartment.

She went downstairs and got in the passenger seat with her partner. Elliot looked over at her. "Drive." She stated.

He began driving. "You want to tell me why Sean Simms said he was your husband?"

"No."

"C'mon Liv, you can't hide this."

"Sure I can, I hid it for twenty years." She kept staring straight forward.

"So he is your husband?"

"Yes." She finally answered. "We got married when I was 20. We were married for two years before he killed those people."

"And you let him stay at your place? A killer?"

"You wouldn't understand." She looked out the window.

"Try me."

"He…he isn't a cold blooded killer."

"He killed three people." Elliot looked over at him. "That's a serial killer."

Olivia shook her head. "No. He knew those people." She let out a deep breath. "When Sean was fourteen, he was at boot camp in Philadelphia. Three people broke into his house here, killed his father, raped his mother and little sister and killed them also."

Elliot glanced at her. "Three people? The three people that he killed?"

"Yes. The detectives finally found a lead for the case when we were in our two years of marriage. They couldn't charge them on the rape cause of statue of Limitations. Sean took the law into his own hands."

Elliot nodded. "That's why you didn't testify against him? You supported his murders?"

"I didn't support it." She shook her head. "I just…I couldn't help someone throw my husband in jail."

"And you let him sleep in your apartment? You really do take off the badge when you go home." He smirked.

"If it was anyone else, I wouldn't have. Sean has a weak spot. It's me. He wouldn't do anything to me."

Elliot nodded. "Other than steal your gun?"

"Hey, it's your fault you didn't listen to me." Olivia shook her head. "Never listen to the rules Stabler."

Elliot smiled and kept driving.


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia sat at her desk and typed on the computer.

Elliot was sitting across her researching something different then what he was supposed to.

John stood behind him without his knowledge. "Why are you researching Sean the Sicko?"

Elliot instantly closed the window. Olivia quickly looked up. "Just curious." Elliot answered. "Stop spying on me."

John shrugged and walked away.

Olivia kept staring at her partner. "I told you to drop it." She whispered.

"I know but you won't tell me anything. Like, he has a restraining order against you." Elliot whispered. "You requested it but now you let him spend the night?"

"It was a long time ago." She answered.

"How do you fall for a guy like that? You knew he wasn't stable."

Olivia shrugged. "I guess I had a thing for bad boys when I was younger."

Elliot nodded. "Rebellious stage?"

"Yeah. I guess. It was kind of a blessing that Sean killed those people. I would still be drinking and smoking like I did back then."

"You smoked?" Elliot asked in shock.

Olivia nodded. "Like a chimney." She smiled. "Long time ago."

_Flashback_

_Olivia grabbed the Whiskey bottle from the nightstand and took a swig. "You want some baby?" She asked breathlessly as her boyfriend kissed her neck. Both were naked and having very wild sex. It was normal for them._

"_No." Sean answered and grabbed the pack of cigarettes on the nightstand. He lit one cigarette and playfully blew smoke into her mouth. _

_Olivia burst into laughter since she was already drunk. She grabbed the cigarette from his mouth and put it in hers. Sean took the whiskey from her and drank some of it. He poured some on her stomach and began licking it off. _

_End Flashback_

Olivia walked into her apartment and noticed the TV running. "Sean?" She called out.

He came out of the bedroom. "Hey beautiful."

"I thought you were going to leave this morning." She closed the door behind her.

"I did." He nodded. "But then I came back."

"How did you get in?" She questioned.

He shrugged. "Key." He held up a key. "You still keep an extra key under the floor mat."

She grabbed the key from him. "You can go now."

"Are you playing hard to get?" He moved closer. "I do love challenges." He pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

She grabbed it from him and threw it in the sink. "Don't smoke in my house."

He offered her one. "You can have one."

"I don't smoke." She told him sternly.

"Really? Wow. Never thought I see the day." He lit his cigarette up again. She tried to grab it. He pulled away. "C'mon now, be nice." He took a drag and let it out. "Remember how you used to love it when I would blow the smoke into your mouth? You found that hot."

"People change." She answered.

"What a shame that is." He smiled. "You're a cop now too? Weird."

"You know I always wanted to be a cop." She told him. "You're a murderer."

"Is that nice?" He questioned. "So mean. You know you never once came to visit me while I was in there."

"So?" She walked past him. "I had a restraining order against you, why would I visit you?"

"I'm your husband." He answered. "You still love me."

"Used to." She answered and got her checking book. She wrote down something and gave it to him. "Here's 500 dollars. It should be enough for a week for a motel and some food."

"You're throwing me out?" He asked. "I'm your husband Via."

"No you're not. I divorced you."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did. I don't need you to sign papers for me to divorce you." She answered and opened a drawer. "Read it."

He raised an eyebrow and began reading the papers. He slowly sat down on the couch. "The legal divorce without consent has been granted to Olivia Benson Simms from Sean Spencer Simms." He looked up at her. "You divorced me?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

He nodded and put the papers down. He took the check she wrote him and ripped it apart. "I didn't come here for money Olivia."

"What do you want from me Sean? I moved on."

"Without telling me? The Olivia I knew had enough balls to face the man she was dumping. She didn't hide behind some sneaky ass move like this."

"It's a divorce! Get over it!" She finally yelled.

"You get over it! I went to jail, big deal! You're acting like some pussy!" he yelled back. "What happened to the badass you used to be? I liked her. She was fun"

"I changed for the better Sean. I grew up!"

"You didn't change for the better! You were perfect the way you were!" He yelled back. "You turned into some backstabbing pig!"

"Backstabbing? I didn't testify against you Sean. I saved your ass from being in prison for life."

"You want an award now? You saved my ass just like the many times I saved yours? You want to keep record Olivia?" He moved closer to her. "Remember when I got suspended for pulling the fire alarm? What happened that day?"

"Shut up." She ordered.

"C'mon. You don't remember? You got into a fight in the girls bathroom with some girl because she called your mom a drunken whore. When the teachers were on their way to the bathroom to get you, I pulled the alarm."

"You committed murder. Multiple murders. What did you expect me to do? Drive my life down with you? Or wait for you? You're a joke Sean, grow up."

"I'm a joke?" He moved closer. "You're a fucking joke Olivia. You're living in this little fairy tale. Thinking people give a fuck because you got that shiny little badge on your belt. If they knew you like I did, they wouldn't glance at you twice."

"Then why are you still here? Go."

"You would like that wouldn't you?" He shook his head. "Make up your mind who you want to be. You want to be this little cute cop with your gun looking like you own the place or you want to be old Olivia who didn't go around backstabbing people? You're ridiculous. I thought you didn't want to be like your mother."

She slapped him across the face. "Don't you ever say that to me again."

He laughed a little. "Or what? You going to slam the cuffs on me detective?"

"Shut up Sean. Get out of my apartment before I arrest you for violating your restraining order."

"Aww you still have that in place? Think I'm going to hurt you?" he took a step closer to her. "Go ahead. Arrest me." He put his wrists out. "C'mon big bad cop you are."

She just stared at him. "I'm not dealing with you. Just go."

"Poor baby." He smiled. "You're so cute when you're mad." He pinched her cheek. She slapped his hand away. "Do you still like rough sex? Want to get mad and then screw me huh?"

"You're not getting screwed anymore by me. Ever." She pushed him away.

He smirked and pushed his body on hers. "Is that right?"

"Yes." She attempted to push him off. He simply pushed her against the wall. "C'mon stop." She ordered.

"What?" He kissed her cheek. "You used to like this."

"C'mon I'm not in the mood." She pulled her head away. "Stop it."

He rubbed his body on hers. She instantly felt his erection on her hip bone.

"Stop." She whispered. "Get off."

"C'mon just a little. I haven't held you in so long." He pulled her closer to him.

"No." She answered sternly. He didn't move. "Stop!"

Just when he started pulling away they heard the apartment door open. Olivia instantly spotted Casey and her boyfriend there.

Sean turned around and spotted the two there. He only recognized one. The man was the one that prosecuted him in his trial. He felt his erection go down that instant.

"Get the hell off of her!" Casey yelled recognizing Sean from the papers.

"Relax blondie." Sean smirked and pulled away from Olivia. "Ah counselor Houston." He smirked. "How you doing? Checking up on me?"

"What are you doing here Simms?"

"Getting some." Sean humped the air. "Something you can't do." He laughed and pulled out a cigarette again.

Olivia looked over at Sean. "Leave."

"No." He answered. "I want to talk to Chrissy over here." He went over to Casey's boyfriend. "How you doing?" He grinned. "Getting that big dildo up your ass lately?"

Casey raised an eyebrow at Olivia. "You know this jackass?"

"I'm right here sweetheart." Sean spoke up. "Watch your language."

"Don't talk to her." Chris ordered.

"Or what?" Sean smiled and grabbed his own crotch. "Oh you want to blow me Chris? Oh god Chris. Lick my balls like that." He let out a fake moan and purposefully thrusted at Chris. Chris jumped back. "Fag." He laughed a little and lit his cigarette. "So seriously Chris, when do you want to suck my dick?"

"Sean!" Olivia yelled at him. "Leave."

Sean smiled at Olivia and then at Casey. "Pretty girl like you shouldn't have to blow his small, hairy dick. You are way too hot to be with a guy like this."

"Listen Simms, just leave." Chris stood in front of him.

"Or what?" Sean smiled. "You going to kick my ass?" he pushed him. "What? Stumble much?"

"Sean." Olivia ordered.

Chris pushed him back. "You want to fight me you little punk?"

"You know I do." Sean blew smoke in his face. "C'mon throw a punch you little pussy."

Casey got in front of Chris. "Don't. Let's go."

Chris kept staring at Sean. "You're lucky there are ladies here."

"Aww she got you on a short leash? Poor baby. Bitch whipped aren't you?"

Olivia came over and grabbed Sean by the arm. "Let's go." She pulled him out of the apartment and closed the door behind her. "What's wrong with you?"

"What? I was just messing around." He smiled. "C'mon it was just for fun."

"You made me look like a fucking bitch in front of my best friend and her boyfriend."

"If she's your best friend she will know you're not a bitch." He took another drag of his cigarette

"Go to a motel or something. Please."

"Can you write me another check?" He smiled. She raised an eyebrow. "I'm kidding." He laughed and kissed her cheek. "My god you still make me horny."

She pushed him off. "Go."

"So feisty. I like it." He nodded and checked her out. "I can't wait to get you butt naked on me."

"Sean."

"Ok I'm leaving. Guess who I'm jerking off to though." He grinned. "Her name starts with an O."

"Shut up."

"It's true." He nodded. "I'm going to get drunk and scream your name out all night." He whispered. "Oh Olivia." She shook her head. He walked down the hall. "Oh Olivia!" he yelled out and went down the stairs. She couldn't help but smile a little at his goofiness.

Olivia went back into the apartment and closed the door behind her. "Sorry about that."

"You know that guy?" Casey asked.

"Yeah. I used to be married to him." Olivia answered with a shrug. "Sorry."

"Did you know he went to jail for three murders?" Chris asked. "I prosecuted him."

Olivia nodded. "I know. That's when he became the ex."

"You still let him be around here?" Casey questioned. "He seems nuts."

"He isn't."

"He killed three people." Chris spoke up. "That's pretty damn nuts."

Olivia shrugged a little and went to the kitchen. She hated when people would call her husband crazy. He wasn't. He was normal and most times treated her with more respect than anyone else. He wasn't afraid to tell her the truth to her face. She respected him more than half her friends.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia woke up to banging on her door while she slept. She opened her eyes and looked at the clock. 2:14 AM. She dragged herself out of bed and pulled on her hoodie.

She went to the door and looked at the peephole. It was Sean. She opened the door only to find him half drunk with a paper bag in his hand. "What?"

"Hi." He smiled and stumbled in. "How are you? I'm good." He nodded and practically fell on her.

She grabbed him before he fell on the ground. "Sean." She let him rest on her shoulder as she closed the door.

"You smell good." He licked her neck. "Hold me mami."

"Baby I don't want to hold you." She answered and went to the couch. "C'mon lay down."

He stuck his tongue out. "Crazy tongue."

"No. No crazy tongue tonight." She put his legs up. She began untying his shoes and threw them to the side.

"Aww hold me." He pleaded. "No holding means me want fuckey. New Via no like drunk sex…I think."

"No she does not. That leads to rape."

"Rape bad." He mumbled. "Naughty, naughty rape."

"That's right." She nodded. She took the Vodka from his hands and put it on the table. She grabbed his arm and instantly noticed needle markings. "Oh Sean."

"Oh Olivia." He smiled a little and hugged her. "Hold me."

"Baby I have to sleep." She whispered. "C'mon."

"Please? I miss affection. Twenty years no hug from anyone…me sad."

She shook her head and sat up on the couch. "Only until you fall asleep." She hugged him and just held him. She knew what kind of drunk he was. He wouldn't dare touch her when he was drunk. He was more rough when he was sober and even then he wouldn't cross his limits when she strictly said no.

Sean slowly pulled her closer and rested his head on her lap. "I missed you. I missed you so much." He mumbled.

"I know." She stroked the back of his hair. "You too." She whispered and gave him a kiss on the head. She held him for a couple minutes and then tried to get up.

"No." He whined. "I'm not sleepy yet."

"Alright." She nodded and kept sitting there. She gently rubbed his back knowing that got him sleepy. A couple minutes later she tried to get up again.

"No." he whined once again. "Don't leave me again."

"I'm just in the next room." She assured him.

He shook his head. "No. You're going to leave again. You already divorced me. You don't like me anymore…me sad again."

She shook her head. "Alright. C'mon." She took his hand and pulled him up. "Sleep with me tonight. No talking though."

He nodded and let her pull him to her bedroom. "You're so cute." He laughed a little and fell on her bed.

"I know." She nodded and undid his jeans. She pulled them down and threw it to the side. "Sit up." She pulled him up. He sat up and rested his head on her chest. "Ouch. I do have sensitive things there you know?"

He growled and bit her breast. She slapped his shoulder. He laughed a little and let go. She pulled his dirty t-shirt off him and threw it on the ground. "Mmm." He moaned.

She shook her head. "You stink by the way."

"Stinky butt." He laughed and rubbed his face on her chest.

She pushed him down on the bed again and took his dirty socks off. "Tomorrow, you are taking a shower."

He nodded and cuddled closer to the pillow. She covered him with the blanket and sprayed some cologne that her ex-boyfriend left in her apartment. She got in bed with him and turned to the other side.

She felt him wrap his arms around her from the back and just hold her. It was so long since she was held. This felt nice.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia sat at her kitchen table drinking her orange juice when she suddenly heard a loud noise from her bedroom. "Sean?"

"Yeah." He groaned. "I fell."

She got up and went to the bedroom. She leaned on the doorway. "You ok?"

He nodded and rubbed his toe. "Who puts a dresser in the middle of the room?"

She smiled. "It's against the wall."

"Well it's in the way." He mumbled and noticed he was only in his boxer briefs. "Why am I naked?"

"You slept in my bed because you were piss faced drunk and wouldn't let me leave you on the couch."

"Sorry." He answered and looked around. "Where are my clothes?"

"I put them in the washer. They wreaked of booze." She answered. "Check my closet. I think some of my ex's have clothes in there."

"You want me to wear clothes from your old boyfriends?" He smiled.

"After you shower."

"Well you became controlling didn't you?" He shook his head. He opened her closet and looked through it. He pulled out one of her pink blouses. "Did this match his skin?" He pouted and put it against his chest. "How do I look? Like him?"

She smirked and grabbed the blouse from him. "Shut up." She put the shirt back in the closet. She pulled out a hoodie. "Here."

He took it and looked at the Jets hoodie. "No wonder you dumped him. You're a giants fan."

She looked through it and found boxers. "This also."

"Oh now you know my dick is not going anywhere near where his has been. Other then you of course."

She raised an eyebrow. "Junior is not getting near me either baby boy."

"What a shame." He smiled and just watched her.

She looked through the closet and found a pair of jeans. "You can take this also."

"Did this man have any style?" He shook his had and looked at the jeans. "He bought his clothes at K-Mart. Fancy."

"Shut up." She ordered.

"Were the condoms cheap also?" He smirked.

"No. As a matter of fact he was better in bed then you." She smiled at him. "Go take a shower and get dressed."

He just stared at her. "Ha ha. That's funny." He moved closer. "I think I need to remind you of my crazy tongue." He stuck his tongue out.

She rolled her eyes. "He had a better tongue too. Licked me wherever I wanted."

"That's called bitch whipped." He smiled. "If he was so amazing, why aren't you still together?"

She shrugged. "Work got in the way."

"Oh he was afraid of a little rape stories?"

"Sort of." She answered. "That's none of your business either."

He nodded a little and looked at the clothes. "You're better off. A jet's fan that shops at K-Mart. You deserve better."

"What do I deserve? A druggie?" She questioned. "What's with the needle marks Sean?"

He looked at his forearm and quickly put it behind his back. "Nothing."

"You used while in prison?"

He shrugged. "It made the time go by faster and made the pain go away."

"What pain? Big badass like you couldn't take a little pain?"

"Don't talk to me like you know what it's like to be in prison for twenty years. You know nothing."

"I know that the man I married wasn't a druggie."

"Well you divorced one didn't you? Congrats." He shook his head and headed to the shower.

"What pain Sean?" She called after him.

"None of your damn business." He called back

"It's not fun when someone is snooping in your business is it?"

He stopped at the doorway of the bathroom and turned to look at her. "You really want to know?"

"Well since you know all of my private business I might as well know yours. Did you get beat up or something?"

He just stared at her. "Yes. I was beaten, raped and pushed around for twenty years. Happy?" He said nothing else and slammed the bathroom door shut.

Olivia just stood there. She hated pushing him to talk about his problems but she knew that was the only way he would let her in half the time.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Now people remember Sean was in jail when reading this chapter. So relax with the hate comments because I'm not going to sugar coat a character to make him seem nice or polite in today's world. Thank you for reading!

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia pulled on a dress and stared at herself in the mirror. The black dress was a little over her knees and showed cleavage. A lot of cleavage. She could hear Sean in the living room. No matter how many times she told him to leave he wouldn't. She didn't have it in her to kick him out.

She heard a knock on the door. "What do you want?" She asked.

"Can I come in?"

"No." She answered. "What do you want?"

"Can I order something from HBO on your TV?"

"Do you have money?" She asked. She heard him start looking through her cabinets and then her purse.

"Um…yes."

"Liar." She challenged. "And no you can't. That crap costs a lot of money."

"You suck." He stated and went back to watching TV.

She brushed her hair and put some make-up on. She came outside and went to her purse. "Did you take my money?"

He looked over at her and instantly raised an eyebrow. "Are you a prostitute on your free time? NYPD doesn't pay enough?"

"Funny." She looked through her purse. "Don't touch my purse."

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"None of your business."

"Is it a date?"

"Yes." She answered. "How do I look?"

He looked at her up and down. "Like I could get a blow-job for 20 bucks." He pulled out a twenty dollar bill that belonged to her. "Go slow."

She grabbed the money from him. "Shut up." She threw it in her purse. "Seriously, is it too slutty?"

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Seriously, you look easy and horny." He smiled. "I'm serious. Get another dress."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "You're just being jealous."

"No. Jealous would be me telling you not to go on a date at all." He shrugged. "But fine, look like a whore on your first date, I don't care."

She let out a deep breath and went back to the bedroom. She picked out another dress and came out.

He raised an eyebrow. "You look like my grandma. I rather make love to a horse."

She rolled her eyes and went back to the room. "Silver or blue?"

"What kind of blue?"

"Dark blue. The silver is shiny."

"Dark blue." He called back.

She pulled on the dark blue dress and came out. It was a little over her knees but this time it didn't show a lot of cleavage. "This?"

He examined it for a while. "Put your hair down." She put it down. "Make it curly."

She shook her head. "You really sound gay now."

"I'm being nice." He shrugged. "And don't use red lipstick, makes you look really slutty. Pink matches your skin better." She raised an eyebrow. "What? My cellmate was a drag queen, Allure was the only magazine I had to read."

She smiled and shook her head. She went back to the room and did everything he suggested. She came out again.

His mouth dropped staring at her. "Ok…" He nodded. "Now I'm jealous."

"Is that a compliment?"

He nodded. "Oh yeah." He gulped a little. "You look…damn beautiful."

"Thank you." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Couldn't do it without a little drag queen help."

"Shut up." He ordered. "That doesn't leave this room."

"When my date comes here, you're going to be nice right?"

He chuckled. "Silly. You don't ask an AA man to do shots and you don't ask me to be nice to my wife's date."

"C'mon." She whined. "Please be nice."

"I can't promise anything." He shook his head and turned back to his show he was watching.

"Oh." She bit her lip. "If he asks, you're my brother ok?"

He looked up at her. "You are unbelievable. First you want me to be nice and now you're going to lie to the poor guy?"

"Well…he is sort of an ex boyfriend." She shrugged.

"The Jet fan one?"

"No." She answered. "The recent ex. He is in Wall street."

He smelled his shirt. "The fancy cologne one?"

"Yes." She answered. "I really like this guy, if you don't want to lie or be nice, then just leave or go hide in the bathroom when he comes over."

"You are such a player." He shook his head. "What ever happened to women being loyal?"

"I am loyal. I didn't date anyone until we were divorced."

"What do you want? An award?"

"No. I just want you not to make me look bad."

He rolled his eyes. "If you really like this guy, you shouldn't lie to him."

She stared at him. "I won't. That's why you are going to hide."

Before either one could say anything else, they heard a knock on the door. "Go." Olivia ordered him in a whisper.

"No." he whispered back.

"Sean."

"Olivia." He whispered right back. There was another knock.

"One word and I swear to God you are done." She warned and went to the door. She opened it and smiled at her date. "Hey Jordan."

"Jordan?" Sean mouthed and pretended to throw a basketball in a hoop. He humped the air so Olivia could see but her date couldn't.

"You ready to go?" The stranger asked. Sean raised an eyebrow instantly noticing by the voice that Jordan was black. He instantly got a huge grin on his voice.

Olivia shot her ex-husband a warned look. "Yeah I'm ready." She noticed her purse was on the other side of the room and she would have to leave the door to get it. She knew Sean couldn't keep quiet for that long.

Sean contained his laughter and pulled his pants down to his knees. He began humping the couch to piss off Olivia even more. Olivia grabbed the umbrella by her door and threw it at him. It hit his ass and he instantly fell off the couch.

"Son of a bitch." Sean groaned.

Jordan raised an eyebrow at Olivia. "Someone here?"

"Yeah." Olivia nodded. "My little brother. Sorry about him. I try to keep him on the medication."

Sean pulled himself off the ground. "I got ass raped by a lot of things but never an umbrella." He shook his head. "Jesus Christ."

Olivia blushed insanely. She quickly grabbed her purse and practically ran to the door. Sean was already there with his jeans down to his ankles now.

"How you doing Jordan?" He put his hand out. "You don't look like you could play basketball. Is that against your race? I heard black people have to play basketball."

Jordan looked weirdly at him and then shook his hand. "Um…I don't know. We really have to get going, we have reservations."

"Oh to what?" He leaned on the doorway. "Is it KFC? Or soul-food? What exactly is soul food? I never understood that."

"Um…I don't really know." Jordan answered.

"You don't know a lot of things do you?" Sean asked. "Ok one last question and I really hope you know this or Olivia is in a lot of trouble." He leaned it. "Is it true all black guys love to give it anally?" He whispered.

"Sean." Olivia went over and pushed him away. She grabbed Jordan's hand. "Let's go." She went out of the apartment.

Sean stumbled to the hallway of the building with his pants still down. "What? Oh c'mon I'm just wondering." He called down. "Do you like Anal?"

Olivia shot him a dirty look and went down the stairs.

An older woman walked past Sean and looked at him weirdly.

"What?" Sean asked. "You got a problem with naked men grandma? You could probably use some anal." He shook his head and went back inside the apartment and started laughing.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was around midnight when Olivia and Jordan stumbled to her apartment kissing.

"You're crazy brother isn't here right?" Jordan questioned as he kissed her neck.

"No. He normally gets drunk at this hour." She answered and quickly found her key in her purse. She unlocked the door and stumbled in.

They began kissing and taking each other's clothes off. "Did I tell you that dress looks amazing on you by the way?"

She smiled a little. "Thanks." She instantly noticed Sean was passed out on the floor by the TV. She pulled Jordan to the bedroom more before he could see. "Wait here." She smirked and left the bedroom. She closed the door and went over to Sean. "Get up." She ordered.

He groaned and didn't move.

She noticed he already drank a full bottle of vodka and there was a small bag of cocaine in his pocket. She shook her head and took the bag from his pocket. She went to the bathroom and flushed it.

She left him on the floor and turned off the lights. She went back to her bedroom and closed the door knowing he was going to be knocked out all night.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Sean was sitting on the couch staring at the turned off TV listening to Olivia and Jordan laughing in the bedroom. It was already three in the morning and he didn't drink enough to be knocked out all night. He wish he did so he wouldn't have to listen to the moaning coming from the room.

He had a whiskey bottle in one hand and a small mirror with cocaine on it. He took a sniff and enjoyed the relief it gave him.

He heard Olivia's moan once again. He took a gulp of the whiskey and closed it again before he passed out on the couch.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Olivia came out of the room only wearing Jordan's dress shirt. She spotted Sean passed out on the couch hugging his whiskey bottle. She shook her head and went to get a water bottle.

Sean fell off the couch and instantly sat up. "Dragon lover pimped whore."

Olivia looked over at him with a confused face. "Right."

He wiped the saliva from the side of his lip. "Sorry. I was having a weird dream."

"I could tell." She nodded and opened her fridge.

He got off the ground and noticed her dress shirt. "Nice pajamas."

"Shut up." She ordered. "Don't you have some drug dealer to see?"

"Don't you have some black man to fuck?" he placed his bottle on the coffee table. "I'm saving you for tonight beautiful."

"You're a drunk." She stated.

"And you're a backstabbing bitch." He sat down on the couch and stared at the Whiskey. "Oh god." He moaned to mock her. "Don't stop baby. Oh yes."

"Get out of my apartment." She ordered. He laughed. "I'm serious, get out Sean."

"Or what? You going to get your nigga' to throw me out." He laughed. "Aww he can be your little slave." He looked over at her with a grin. "Do you pretend you're the KKK so he will spank you?"

She grabbed a magazine and hit him in the head with it. "Out. Now."

He burst into laughter. "Is that what you tell him? Get out of me black boy or I will get your owner."

Olivia's bedroom door opened. Jordan was standing there only in his jeans. He looked weirdly at Sean again and then went over to Olivia. "Baby I have to get going." He whispered.

"Get to steppin' Tyrone." Sean spoke up.

Jordan looked over at him. "Excuse me?"

"What?" Sean got up. "You heard me Malcolm X." He tilted his head to the side. "Slap a pair of glasses on you and you look like Malcolm X." he smiled. "Hey say you have a dream, lets see if you could be the King."

Jordan took a step toward him. Olivia instantly got in front of him. "Let's go back to the bedroom." She whispered.

"You need to watch your mouth." Jordan warned.

"Oh please." Sean rolled his eyes. "Martin Luther King would not act like that. Ok…maybe you are Tupac." He pretended to think. "You are not cool enough to be Ludacris and defiantly not tall enough to be Lebron James. Tupac it is."

Jordan took another step toward him. Olivia quickly placed her hand on his chest. "C'mon. Let's not fight."

"Apparently white boy wants to fight." Jordan stared at Sean. Jordan was taller than him but Sean had more muscles. And was defiantly crazier then Jordan.

"Bring it Tupac." Sean smiled evilly. He grabbed his whiskey and took another gulp. "If you live, you're 50 cent, if you die, you're Tupac." He burst into laughter.

"Guys c'mon." Olivia pleaded.

"Stay out of this." Jordan ordered her.

"Man don't tell her what to do." Sean instantly became serious. "You want to fight? You fight with me. You don't talk to a lady like that and defiantly don't talk to Olivia like that."

"Sean it's alright." Olivia nodded knowing Sean loved to get into fights after drinking.

"No it's not." He threw the closed bottle to the side. "Let's go pretty boy."

Jordan pushed Olivia out of the way. Seeing that, Sean instantly hit him across the face. Jordan tackled him down. Sean slammed his knee into his stomach and then his forehead into his nose. Jordan's nose broke and started to bleed.

Sean wrapped his arm around his neck and dragged him out of the apartment. "And stay out." He warned. He kicked him in the ribs one last time and went back into the apartment. He slammed the door shut. "Crazy black people."

Olivia instantly started hitting him. "You stupid son of a bitch!" She hit him in the head.

"Hey c'mon, knock it off." Sean quickly jumped over the couch. "Stop being so violent."

"Me?" She yelled. "You just beat the crap out of him and I'm violent? You got some nerve on you!" She jumped on the couch and then on him. She began hitting him again. "I hate you!"

"C'mon chill." He complained as he protected his head from her slaps. She wouldn't stop. He tossed her on the couch. "Jesus woman, I like this shirt." He fixed his shirt. "And put on some underwear, I got a glance of the Olivia tunnel when you tackled me." She kicked him in the knee. "Ow." He slapped her leg away. "Stop that."

"I hate you." She whispered and kicked him again. "You ruin everything."

"Hate me but don't kick me." He sat down by her. "Jeez, so violent. Don't you have some rapists to throw in jail?"

"Don't you have some bar to drink?" She pressed her knees to her chest and covered herself with a blanket.

He picked up his whiskey bottle. "I'm all set for the afternoon. Why aren't you at work?" She shrugged. "Did you get fired?"

"No." She rolled her eyes. "I just took some time off."

"So you can spend some time with me? That's sweet." He grinned.

She looked over at him with pure hatred. "No. So I make sure you don't kill yourself with alcohol you fucking drunk."

"Ouch."

She grabbed the whiskey bottle from him. "Stop drinking all the time."

"It's a hard habit to break. Now I understand your mom." He stated without thinking and instantly looked up hearing himself. "Olivia I'm sorry."

She stared at him and just got off the couch. "Whatever."

"I didn't mean it like that." He pleaded. "I'm not like your mother."

"Yeah, you're worse. She wanted nothing to do with me, you just won't leave me alone."

"I'm sorry." He whispered genuinely. "You're all I have."

"Sean…whatever. I'm not dealing with you." She went to her bedroom and closed the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

Sean sat on the couch and stared at the TV. He was sipping on his Whiskey bottle like he usually did. He only had on blue jeans and a white tank top he wore to sleep in.

He suddenly heard a knock on the door. He figured it was the pizza he ordered on Olivia's credit card.

He got up with the bottle in hand and opened the door. He raised an eyebrow at the older man standing there. "I know it's been a long time, but are you the same pizza boy that showed up for my 8th birthday? Man you need a career."

Cragen put up his badge. "Captain Cragen." He looked up and down at him. "Sean Simms?"

Sean instantly stood up straight. "Yeah. Whatever it is, I didn't do it."

"You're Olivia's husband?"

"Yes." Sean raised an eyebrow. "Wait…are you that Cragen? Her captain?"

"Yes. We need your help."

Sean smiled. "Is she annoying you guys again? She has a big mouth, I know."

Cragen didn't smile. He instantly didn't like this man. He wasn't worth Olivia's attention. "She was taken hostage. The man asked for you."

Sean's smile disappeared. "Me?"

"Yes. Dylan Harris? Ring a bell?"

Sean instantly grabbed his jacket and put the Whiskey down. "Let's go." He closed the door and walked past Cragen. The captain followed.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Two hours earlier…**_

Olivia and Elliot walked to the house where they got a tip their victim was being hidden.

"How are things with Sean?" Elliot questioned. "He hit you yet?"

Olivia gave him a deadly look and shook her head. "No. He wouldn't hit me. I know you don't like him but he isn't a bad guy."

"He isn't for you. He is a drunk."

Olivia once again shook her head as they came to the door. "You don't know him like I do." She knocked on the door. "Dylan Harris?" She called out.

The door opened slowly. All of a sudden, someone grabbed Olivia's arm and pulled her in before either detective could react.

Elliot instantly pulled out his gun and aimed it at the man holding his arm around Olivia's neck. "Let her go."

"As soon as you bring me Sean." The mean rubbed his cheek against Olivia's hair. She clenched her teeth together.

"I don't know who you are talking about." Elliot shook his head.

The man tightened his grip on Olivia's neck. "Tell him Olivia. Your husband."

Elliot nodded. "Alright. I'll bring him."

"You do that. In the meantime, we will get to know each other." Dylan kicked the door shut and pulled Olivia inside with him.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cragen parked his car and quickly got out. Sean got out also and followed him. "He is with me." Cragen led Sean past the Police lines and over to the SWAT truck where Elliot was standing at.

Sean glanced at Elliot and kept quiet.

Elliot instantly looked over at Sean. "Who is this guy? Why is he asking for you?"

Sean looked over at him. "Let me talk to him."

Elliot shook his head. "No way. You are too unstable for that."

"Don't fucking tell me what I'm stable for." Sean ordered. "Who is he asking for? Me? Let me talk to him."

"He isn't answering any phones." Fin answered. "We tried to negotiate."

Sean nodded and pushed past them. "I'll do it in person then."

A SWAT officer got in front of him. "We can't let you go near there. We haven't secured the area yet."

"Get the hell out of my way." Sean pushed him to the side and kept walking.

Another SWAT officer quickly grabbed him. "We can't let you go there."

Sean grabbed him by his vest and slammed him against the SWAT truck. "That is my wife! As god as my witness, I will kill all of you if you keep stalling! I'm not letting her down again!"

Cragen and Elliot quickly pulled him off. "Relax." Cragen ordered in a whisper. "Put on a vest. Can you at least do that?"

Sean nodded a little. "With pleasure." He walked past them and grabbed a bullet proof vest from the trunk of the police car. He quickly grabbed the 9MM from the trunk and put it in the back of belt before anyone saw him.

"Sean who is this guy?" Elliot tried again.

Sean gulped and started walking to the house. "The brother of my victims." He answered and kept walking.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia sat in the corner and just stared at Dylan.

Dylan looked over at her. "He is your husband huh?"

"Ex." She answered.

"Oh good. You know he killed my big brothers? Executed them like animals."

Olivia said nothing. Anything she had to say was going to piss this guy off.

"Dylan!"

Dylan looked over at the door recognizing the voice. "Oh he made it." He slowly opened the door. "Come in Sean."

Sean glanced at Elliot who was standing at the side of the door. Elliot quickly shook his head. "I can't do that Dylan." Sean answered. "Let my wife go."

"The deal was I get you first."

"I'm right here." Sean answered. "You have me."

"Oh no I don't. Get in here and I let her go."

"Let me see her. I don't know if you're lying."

Dylan grabbed Olivia and pushed her up front as he kept a gun on her head. "Here she is. Get in here Sean. Let's settle this like men."

Sean looked at Olivia and then Dylan. "We can't Harris, you got a woman involved. What kind of man shields his body with a woman? Let her go and then we can settle it like men."

Dylan smiled. "You think I'm stupid? I let her go and someone shoots me down. No one will shoot their own cop. Don't be stupid Simms."

Sean smiled back. "You think killing a cop will help you? She's a cop Dylan, you slap her and you're ass is in jail. You kill her, and you get the needle. Don't be stupid."

"Fine. I let her go when you get in here. I'll kill you."

Sean nodded a little. "Fine." He answered. Elliot quickly shook his head. Sean nodded again. "Same time. I take a step, you let her take a step."

"Let me see your hands." Dylan ordered. Sean put his hands up. "Alright. Slow steps."

Olivia instantly shook her head at Sean. "Don't."

"It's ok." Sean whispered and took a step. "Take a step Olivia." She didn't move. "Take a step!" He yelled at her. She instantly took a step toward him.

Dylan put his gun up. "Stop."

"We had a deal Dylan." Sean spoke up. "Let her go. Be a man and do the right thing."

"Don't talk to me about being a man!" Dylan pointed his gun at him. "Stop Sean or I'll kill both of you." Sean stopped. "You killed my family. You took everything from me."

"You're brothers took everything from me." Sean whispered. "They killed my family."

"They were just kids!"

"My baby sister was also!" Sean yelled back. "You want to stand here like a big man and avenge their death? Your brothers raped my baby sister and then killed her. They killed my sister in front of my parents." He felt his eyes tear up.

Cragen quickly grabbed the walkie-talkie. "He is getting emotional, get him out of there."

Elliot looked around. "I can't. He is already into the house. You know he won't come back with her in there."

"Do it before he kills both of them." Cragen answered.

Elliot nodded a little to himself. "Sean!"

Sean instantly shook his head. "No. I'm not leaving without her."

Dylan pointed his gun up. "Go."

"No." Sean answered and looked at Olivia's teary eyes.

"Go." She whispered. "Please."

He stared at her and nodded. "I'm sorry." He instantly pulled out the gun from his back pocket. He pushed Olivia out of the way and threw himself at Dylan.

Olivia slid to the ground by his push. Dylan's gun went off in Sean's chest. As soon as they hit the ground, Sean pulled his trigger on Dylan's forehead.

Olivia laid on the ground for a couple seconds being in shock by the gunfire. She sat up and noticed blood all over Sean. "Sean."

Sean stared down at Dylan's blood all over his shaking hands. "I'm ok." He whispered and got off him.

SWAT ran in and pointed their guns at Sean knowing why he was in prison for twenty years. "Drop the weapon!"

Sean quickly dropped the gun and placed his hands on his head. The officers pushed him down to his knees and handcuffed him.

Olivia tried her best to say something but the shock over took her. She couldn't even move.

Elliot ran in and kneeled down by her. "Olivia."

She didn't move and kept staring at Sean being searched.

Sean slowly looked over at her. "Olivia." He whispered this time.

This time she snapped out of her trance and looked him in the eyes. "Thank you."

He nodded and let the officers pull him up and lead him outside.

"Olivia." Elliot helped her up. "C'mon." She got up with the help of her partners hand. He walked her outside.

Olivia looked over at Sean about to go into a cop car. "Wait!" She called over and quickly ran over to him. She hugged him around the neck. "I love you."

Sean smiled a little with his hands still behind his back. "Hold that thought, I ordered a pizza with your credit card and some HBO channels. Still love me?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah." She let go of him. "I'll get you out. I promise."

"I know you will. You personally want to kick my ass for that money." He winked and got in the cop car. They closed the door and drove off.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia followed Casey down the hall. "Casey it was self defense. They can't bring charges against him."

"He assaulted a police officer-"

"I'm not pressing charges." She cut in. "Harris had a gun on him. It was self defense."

"Olivia I'm sorry, its homicides case, not mine." Casey answered.

"Your boyfriend is prosecuting it."

Casey looked over at her. "That's not fair. Chris has bosses also. Sean killed 3 people-"

"He did his time."

"And now he killed another one." Casey argued. "The DA has a good chance at winning the case so they are bringing charges against him. There is nothing I can do about it."

Olivia nodded. "Fine. I will. Where is Chris's office again?"

Casey shook her head. "They have history Olivia, Chris will not back off from this case."

"Where is his office?" Olivia hissed.

"Down the hall. First left from the corner."

Olivia said nothing else and left the office. She went down to Chris's office and went in without knocking. "I want to talk to you."

Chris looked up. "You want to testify?"

"No. I want you to drop the charges against my husband." She ordered.

"Ex-husband." Chris corrected. "And the DA wants me to prosecute him for the murder of Dylan Harris."

"The DA does or you do? I know you won your last case with Sean but this is different. It was self defense."

"Simms stole an NYPD issued gun and shot down Dylan in the forehead."

"You can spin this anyway you want Houston but my husband is a hero." She leaned down to face him. "He saved an officer's life and saved a lot more by killing that violent bastard. How does that spin sound for you?"

"He is a convicted felon."

"Who did his time. Did he ask for parole? Did he screw you around on the first trial? No. He confessed like a man and served out his punishment." She leaned in closer. "Won't you love the sad faces he gets when the jury hears how his whole family was shot down when he was little? And saved his wife from being killed for his mistake? I can already hear the violins playing."

Chris smiled. "You really think that crazy bullshit will work? It didn't work the first time around did it?"

"I didn't testify the first time. This time, I will gladly testify for the defense and trust me Chris, as charming as you are with your Armani suits and your boyish smile, I will have the jury crying for him by the time I get off that chair."

Chris just stared at her with a small nod. "Won't be looking all heroic when he gets in front of that jury drunk and high will he? Haven't you heard? He is using again while in prison."

Olivia smiled. "He is even more charming and funny when drunk."

Chris nodded. "You want me to drop the charges Olivia?"

"You know I do."

He looked at her up and down. "I have an idea how you could change my mind." He winked.

She tilted her head to the side. "Really? What is that? Blow you?"

"If you'd like to call it that way." He grinned.

She smiled. "Not only is that the stupidest idea I have heard but you realize you're dating my best friend?"

"She doesn't have to know."

"I rather make you look like an idiot in front of your boss." She said nothing else and left the office. She walked past Casey. "Your boyfriends a cheater." She stated and kept walking. Casey instantly raised her eyebrow being confused and surprised at the same time.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia sat in the Rikers interrogation room. The guard sat down Sean across her.

Sean looked up and rubbed his eyes. "Hey Liv."

She didn't show any emotion. "Are you high or drunk? Or both?"

He smiled a little. "I don't even know anymore."

She nodded. "I'm not getting you out of here so you could get high and drunk around me Sean."

"I know that baby."

"What did I say about calling me baby when you're not sober?"

He thought about it. "Not…to do it?"

"That's right. I'm not your baby when you're drunk or high."

He nodded and scratched his arm. "I agree."

She just looked at him. "I will pay your bail on one condition."

"No more HBO?" he pouted. "Bye, bye Sopranoes."

She shook her head. "You can keep the Sopranoes. No more drinking and defiantly no more drugs, you understand me Sean?"

He rubbed his nose. "Yeah."

"Repeat what I said Sean."

He laid his head down. "No more drinky drink and no more…that's that white stuff called baby? Oh you're not my baby. Wait…"He scratched his head. "No more cocaine and other good stuff." He looked up at her with a smile. "HBO stays."

She nodded. "Yeah." She got up. "Stay here."

"You got it." He laughed and fell off his chair. He started laughing and just laid there.

Olivia shook her head at him and went outside to get him out.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sean had his arm wrapped around Olivia's neck as she helped him stay on his feet as they went up the stairs to her apartment.

"C'mon stay awake a little longer." She pleaded. "Almost there."

He stumbled to her door and simply fell on the ground.

Olivia shook her head and unlocked the door. She left it open and attempted to drag him in but he was too heavy for her. "C'mon." She mumbled and pulled again but fell. "Damn you to hell Sean Spencer Simms."

"Need help?"

She looked up and spotted Casey and Elliot standing there. She gulped a little knowing both of them didn't like Sean. "Um…if you want."

Elliot and Casey went over and helped her pull Sean up.

"Is he drunk?" Elliot asked.

"And high." Olivia answered with a blush. Normally she wasn't the one to help a drunk and high person but she loved her husband no matter how many problems he had. He was the only one that ever stuck by her side no matter what.

"Where do you want him?" Elliot questioned.

"My bedroom." Olivia answered and helped get him to the bedroom. Once in, they let him fall on the bed and sleep. All three went outside. "Thanks."

Casey nodded. "Sure. Thanks for letting me know Chris was letting killers off for blowjobs."

Olivia shrugged. "Sure." She looked over at Elliot. "What's your reason for being here?"

"I felt bad for not going into that house first and letting you get pulled in." He answered. "Hope that makes it up partner."

Olivia nodded a little. "Half of it does. Give Sean a chance and then we are even partner."

Elliot looked over at Sean passed out on the bed and wreaking of booze. "Seriously?" Olivia raised an eyebrow. "Alright, fine. I'll take it easy on him."

Olivia nodded. "Good. Thanks."

Elliot nodded. "I have to get going, Dickie has a soccer game." He waved at both girls and left the apartment.

Casey looked over at her best friend. "Chris and I are over."

"Well yeah." Olivia smirked. "I would hope so."

"And he is probably getting fired for it so the charges against Sean will be dropped because he was the only one pushing for that case."

Olivia nodded. "Thanks."

Casey nodded and looked over at Sean. "You sure you want to keep this guy here? Drunk and high don't add up to something great Olivia."

"I'm sure. I know him. Trust me."

"Alright." She sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. "Oh you have HBO." She stated in amazement. "Perfect."

Olivia smiled a little and sat down by her best friend. "Sean ordered it."

"At least he knows what real TV is. He can't be that bad right?" Casey teased with a smirk and went back to the TV.

Olivia laughed a little and looked over at her husband. It was going to take a lot of work but he would be back to being sober again. Sooner or later.


	5. Chapter 5

Olivia made food and poured out all the alcohol in the sink. She threw the last bottle in the trash and went to check on Sean.

As soon as she came into her room, she instantly went over to the bed.

Sean was sitting up against the headboard about to inject more heroin in his system. Olivia instantly grabbed the needle from him. "No Sean." She ordered.

"Olivia I need it." He pleaded and tried to get it from her.

"No." She ordered and shook her head. "We had a deal."

"But it hurts." He answered and rubbed his itchy, watery eyes. "Please."

She shook her head again. "You're done." He grabbed her wrist and tried to get the needle. Olivia held the needle away from his reach and straddled him down. "Stop it."

"Please." He whispered. "It hurts badly."

She said nothing and got off him. She threw the liquid down the toilet and the needle in the trash.

"Olivia!" He yelled and quickly got up to find more of the drug where he stashed it. She found all of it and threw it away. "No." He quickly shook his head. "Where is it?" He started going through a closet. "C'mon I need it!" He threw a drawer across the room.

Olivia just stood by the door and stared at him. "I threw it all away Sean. It's gone."

He went over to her. "C'mon baby. I just need a little." He whispered. "Please."

"No." She answered strictly. "You're going to stop this."

He hit the wall with his fist and then kicked it. Once he got tired he just dropped to the ground and sat there. "I want my whiskey."

"No." She answered.

"You're not the boss of me." He ordered.

"I'm your wife." She answered.

"You divorced me."

"I don't care. I don't care if you hate me, I'm not letting you kill yourself on my watch." She answered. "Do you want some food?"

"No." He answered. "I'm not hungry."

"Alright. Get in bed."

"No." He got up. "I want to go take a walk." He tried to walk past her.

She instantly got in front of him. "No. You are going to go out and just get more supply, you're not leaving this house."

"Olivia."

"Sean." She countered. "Get into bed or go watch TV."

"What are you my mother?"

"If I was, I would throw you out of my house. Get into bed Sean."

He tried to push past her. She pushed him back. "Stop it."

"I'll fight you Sean, you know I will." She answered.

He rolled his eyes and once again tried to push past her. She slugged him across the face with her fist. He instantly took a step back and held his jaw. "What the hell is your problem?"

"You are." She grabbed his arm and pushed him onto the bed.

He got up and pushed her off. She tackled him down and pinned his arms over his head. He flipped her over so he was on top. "Leave it alone Olivia. It's over."

"No it's not." She shook her head. "I am not letting you get hooked again." She whispered. "Remember how we got married?" She whispered. "Remember Sean."

He nodded a little. "We were high."

"I was more then you." She answered. "Remember what you said to me our first night as newlyweds?"

He stared down at her with tears in his eyes. "Yeah."

"What did you tell me Sean?" She whispered. "Try to remember."

_Flashback_

_Sean sat up on the bed in the hotel and stared at his new wife. They were still very young but were in love. "What are you doing up?"_

_Olivia didn't turn around as she laid on the ground staring at the ceiling. "I don't want to do this anymore baby."_

"_Do what? Be married?" He smiled. "It's been two hours."_

"_No." She whispered and sat up. "Help me. I don't want to take drugs anymore. Please."_

_He got off the bed and went to sit on the floor with her. He took her face in his hands. "I'm here to save you." He whispered. "Its over. Us together. No more drugs or drinking?" He put his hand out. "Deal wife?"_

_She smiled and took his hand. "Deal husband." She hugged him and just laid in his arms all night. _

_End Flashback_

"I'm here to save you." Olivia whispered this time. "No more."

He nodded a little. "No more."

"Deal husband?" She whispered.

"Deal wife." He answered and got off her.

"C'mon, eat breakfast with me." She got off the ground.

"I'm not hungry." He answered and crawled back into bed. "Stay with me. I can't do this on my own."

"I know." She sat down by him. "I'm here for as long as you need me." She laid down by him and held him. "Mind over matter, remember? You thought me that."

He nodded and rested his head on her shoulder. "I killed someone the other day."

"Don't think about that." She whispered.

"That's why I started using in prison again." He whispered. "I thought I was going to stay there again."

"I promised I would get you out didn't I?"

"You also promised you wouldn't let anything happen to me when we got married." He answered. "I guess I just stopped trusting you after getting attacked the first night in prison."

She softly kissed his sweaty forehead. "I'm sorry. I wish I could have helped you stay out of jail but I couldn't."

He nodded. "I know. I didn't want you to. You're dream was to be a cop and I wanted you to live out that dream. Helping a murderer wasn't going to help you."

She pulled him closer. "Thank you for letting me have my dream."

He moved closer and closed his eyes. "Do you remember what I wanted to be?"

She smiled. "Yeah. A teacher or lawyer."

He smiled on her shoulder. "Great teacher I would make huh?"

"You would have been." She answered. "Sexy one too."

He smirked and gently fell asleep. Olivia glanced down at him and just let him sleep on her shoulder.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin and Casey sat in Olivia's apartment watching HBO. Olivia was making dinner. "Liv why would you have HBO when you're hardly ever home?" Fin questioned.

"Sean ordered it." Olivia answered. She put the food down on the table. "Food's ready."

Fin and Casey quickly got up and went to the table. Both sat down and started to eat. Olivia shook her head and went to the room to get Sean. He was asleep. She sat down by him and gently shook him. "Sean." She whispered.

He grumbled a little and turned to the other side.

"Baby c'mon." She rubbed his back. "You have to eat."

He slowly dragged himself out of bed and stumbled out of the room. He stopped spotting Fin and Casey there. Olivia rubbed his lower back assuring him it was ok. He went to the table and sat down.

Fin just nodded at Sean a little. Sean earned Fin's respect when he saved Olivia's life. "How you doing man?"

"I don't even know." Sean mumbled and scratched his arm. Olivia shot him a look hating when he would scratch his arm like a junkie. Sean noticed it and instantly stopped.

Olivia put some food in Sean's plate and sat down next to him. "Eat"

"I'm not hungry." He protested.

"Do I need to remind you whose house you're staying in?" Olivia warned. "Eat."

He rolled his eyes and began eating the food. "Dictator."

"Yeah, yeah." Olivia mumbled and started eating her own food.

Fin and Casey exchanged looks and shook their heads seeing how opposite Olivia and Sean were yet they got along perfectly.

Sean was the first one to finish all his food. Olivia looked over at him. "Not hungry?"

"Well…not as much as I normally am." He answered.

Fin leaned in toward Olivia. "He is going to throw all that up just so you know."

Olivia looked over at her friend. "What? Why?"

"Drugs make you not have an appetite. He just forced food in there. His body can't get used to it that fast in that amount."

In a matter of seconds, Sean started gagging and instantly ran to the bathroom. He started throwing up in the toilet.

"Excuse me." Olivia got up and followed him to the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and kneeled down by him. She gently rubbed his back. "Feeling better?"

"I just puked my guts out, what do you think?" He coughed a little. "Either your cooking sucks still or I'm still a junkie."

Olivia smiled a little. "I think you're getting better. That sarcasm is returning."

"Oh great." He sat up and leaned on the wall. "I hate this. Isn't it easier if I just stay a junkie?"

"No. You don't have a sense of humor when you're on drugs. I don't like that Sean." Olivia moved over to him and let him rest his head on her chest. "It's almost out of your system. I know it." She rubbed his back and just held him.

"You're too nice to me." He mumbled.

"I know." She answered. "Feel special."

"I do." He rubbed his eyes. "Can I go take a walk?"

"No." She answered. "You're a recovering junkie Sean."

"Around the block? I need fresh air."

"I'll go with you then." She answered.

"C'mon don't babysit me." He whined.

"Alright fine. But I'm trusting you Sean, don't betray that trust." She warned.

"I won't." he got off the floor and took her hand. He pulled her up. "I'll be back in like ten minutes I promise."

"Ok." She nodded reluctantly and went out of the bathroom. "Sean is going out." She gave Casey and Fin a look for one of them to go with him.

Sean said nothing and grabbed his shoes.

Casey quickly got up. "I'll go with you. I have to buy something anyway."

"It's just down the block." Sean objected.

"Well the store I need is there also. I'll just go with you." She pulled on her shoes.

Sean shrugged. "Sure. Whatever." He opened the door for her. She went out. Sean shook his head at Olivia knowing she set Casey up to go with him. She still didn't trust him. He closed the door and followed Casey down the hall.

"So how's the recovery going?" Casey questioned.

"Why do you care? I thought you hated me." He went down the stairs with her.

"Not hate." Casey corrected. "You're just not my favorite person."

Sean nodded. "Is that why you're babysitting me?"

"No. I rather babysit you then you become a junkie again and live with my best friend."

He looked over at her and nodded. "You're honest. I respect that."

She nodded. "Good."

They went outside and walked on the sidewalk for a little while. When they got to the alley, Casey instantly felt someone grab her arm and push her against the brick building. "Sean!"

"Shut up bitch!" One man slapped her across the face. There was two of them surrounding her.

Sean quickly ran over and stood in front of her. "Hey relax, what do you want? Money?"

One pulled out a knife. "Get out of the way pretty boy." He hissed.

"Over my dead body." Sean hissed back. "Casey do you have money on you?"

She gulped a little and pulled out all the cash she had on her. She handed it over to Sean being completely terrified of these men.

Sean took it. "C'mon guys, here's the money. Just go."

The one with the brown hair slugged Sean across the face and pushed him out of the way. "Pussy ass bitch." As soon as Sean was out of the way, he went after Casey. He grabbed her breast. Casey instantly kneed him in the stomach. He slapped her across the face.

The blonde one grabbed her neck and pushed her against the wall against her stomach. "Sean!" Casey let out a piercing scream once again. The stranger went after her belt and jeans and started undoing them.

Sean quickly got off the ground and grabbed a bottle from the ground. He slammed it against the blonde's head and yanked him off Casey. He grabbed the knife on the ground and stabbed the brunette in the leg. Suddenly a gun shot went off.

Sean stopped moving and looked over. Casey was fine. He looked over and noticed the blonde had a gun aimed toward him. He looked down at his body and noticed his shoulder was bleeding. He completely lost it. He walked over and kicked the gun away. He went to stab the blonde but felt someone grab his arm. He looked over and saw Casey. "What the fuck are you doing?" he questioned.

"You're on parole." She whispered. "Don't. He isn't worth it."

Sean nodded a little. She was right. He grabbed the gun and knife and put them in his pocket. He kicked the blonde across the face. "I ever see you again…I will rip you to pieces." He whispered. He looked over at the brunette. "Same goes for you asshole." He warned and walked away. Casey quickly chased after him.

She put his good arm over his shoulder and her arm around his waist. "You need to go to the hospital."

"No. They ask questions."

Casey didn't protest and just helped him walk back to Olivia's apartment. "Thank you though."

He nodded a little. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." She answered as they went up the stairs. She opened Olivia's door. "A little help." She called out.

Fin and Olivia quickly got up and went over. Fin took Sean from Casey and helped him go to the bathroom.

"What happened?" Olivia questioned as she followed Fin.

"Some assholes attacked me. Sean stopped them and got shot." Casey answered and followed everyone.

Fin placed Sean on the tub. "You need to go to the hospital."

"No." Sean shook his head. "They ask questions. I'm on parole. It's the last thing I need."

"Sean they shot you." Olivia protested. "It was self defense."

"I sort of stabbed one of them in the leg on purpose." Sean answered and looked at his wound bleed all over Olivia's tub. "It's not that bad actually."

Olivia shook her head. "Oh god. Casey call Melinda. Tell her I need a huge favor."

"Wow. Don't get more people involved in this." Sean protested. "You guys are all officers of the law. I can't bring you all down with me."

"You already did." Olivia answered and went over to him. She turned on the water and started undoing his jeans. "You refuse to go to the hospital. I refuse to let you die. Casey call Melinda. Fin find a pair of scissors."

Casey left the bathroom as ordered. Fin followed.

Olivia slowly pulled his jeans off him and left him in his boxers. "Get in the tub." She ordered.

He shook his head. "You don't have to do this."

"I know. I want to believe it or not." She gave him a small kiss on the lips. "It'll be ok." She assured him.

Fin came back with scissors. He already knew what Olivia wanted to do. He took Sean's stained t-shirt and started cutting it to take it off easily.

"Fin help him stand up a little. I have to take his jeans off." Olivia instructed. Sean held Fin's arm as he got up a little and Olivia pulled his jeans off. "Get in the tub."

Sean shook his head and got in the water filled tub. The clear water instantly started becoming red. "I need whiskey."

Olivia nodded knowing the pain would go away if he was intoxicated. "Fin go buy some." She pulled out twenty from her pocket. Fin didn't object and left the room.

Casey peeked her head in. "Melinda will be here in five. She's in the neighborhood."

Olivia nodded and grabbed a towel. She folded it and placed it on his wound to stop the bleeding.

"I'm really getting cold now." Sean whispered.

Olivia nodded knowing it was the wound. "Fin is getting the alcohol. The doc is going to here soon I promise."

He nodded and rested his head on her shoulder. "I'm sorry for making trouble again."

"Don't be." She kissed his head. "It wasn't your fault."

They heard a knock on the door. Casey quickly answered it. Melinda came in and was quickly followed by Fin.

They all went to the bathroom. Melinda stared at the sight. "Get him to the hospital." She ordered.

Olivia shook her head. "I can't. He is on parole."

"I can't do this surgery Olivia." Melinda objected. "I can lose my license."

"Well I can lose my job and lose my husband." Olivia fired back. "C'mon, you're going to let him die?"

"I don't even have any tools here. He might die. Then we are all screwed and looking at a lawsuit. Just get him to the hospital before it's too late."

"Shut up." Sean spoke up. "Give me the drink then fight." He motioned to Fin. Fin quickly took out the Whiskey and opened the bottle for him.

"Casey hold his wound." Olivia told her best friend. Casey sat down next to Sean and held it. Olivia got up and grabbed Melinda by the arm. She pulled her outside. "Listen Melinda, I know this is a huge favor I'm asking for…and trust me I don't want to put you in this position but he is all I have. You're married, you understand that." Olivia whispered.

Melinda looked at her and shook her head. "Fine. I'll do it. I can't guarantee miracles though."

"He is stronger then he looks."

Melinda nodded and started looking around the house for things to help her get the bullet out. Olivia helped.

They finally came back to the bathroom. Sean was drunk and giggly. Fin and Casey just stared at him.

Sean took another sip of his drink. "Then the guy came into the bar and looked at the mushroom and said he was a Fun guy…get it?" He looked at Fin. "Like Fungi?" He started laughing. Fin nodded at him.

Melinda grabbed alcohol from the bathroom cabinet. "Is he going to pass out?"

"He can hold his drink pretty well. By the time he has enough to fall asleep it will get infected." Olivia told her.

"You have to hold him. I have to take the bullet out now. It's going to hurt like a bitch."

Olivia nodded and took off her socks. She went into the tub with him and sat behind him.

Sean looked over at her and smiled. "Hey pretty girl." He slurred out.

"Hi honey." She smiled a little. "This is going to hurt a little ok?"

He shrugged. "Ok." He answered as if it was the simplest thing in the world. He looked down at Olivia's hands wrap around his chest. "Oh no. Am I getting raped again?"

"No." Olivia answered. "Try not to scream ok?"

"They punch you if you scream." He stated randomly.

Olivia nodded at Melinda. "Whenever you're ready."

Melinda nodded. "Fin hold his hands down. He might want to punch someone from the pain. Casey try to keep him from screaming too loudly. Olivia just hold him from moving around so I can get the bullet." All three nodded.

Melinda took a deep breath and poured alcohol over the wound. Sean jumped instantly and tried to move around. Olivia held him closer.

She took the slim scissors she had and went into the wound. Sean let out a piercing scream and tried to escape it. Fin grabbed his wrists, Olivia held him down, Casey tried to cover his mouth but he was moving around too much.

Sean yanked his hand away from Fin and put it on Olivia's neck in the back. "Kiss me. Make the pain go away." He whispered as tears rolled down his face.

Olivia pressed her lips to his to comfort him.

"Almost got it." Melinda informed them. She finally felt the bullet. "Get ready to hold him." She started pulling the bullet out. Sean yanked his head away from Olivia and attempted to move. "Casey grab him before he hurts himself."

Casey instantly jumped into the tub and practically straddled him down. She owed this man her life. Maybe more.

Sean rested his head on Casey's stomach and held Olivia's hand in his.

"Got it." Melinda stated. She grabbed the towel and pressed it to his wound again. "I have to sew it up."

Fin instantly pulled out another bottle of Whiskey. "Let's get ready to operate."

Casey didn't move seeing Sean was comforted with having contact from someone. She let him just hug her waist with his head on her stomach.


End file.
